


I Heard It Through The Grapevine

by thedailygrind



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pornstars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailygrind/pseuds/thedailygrind
Summary: Yoochun is an aspiring porn actor, Jaejoong is his part time therapist and Kim Junsu may just be the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

The studio is nice, Yoochun never thought porn studios would be this… _nice_.

The other double is late, and Yoochun is almost getting annoyed, because sitting in the studio with nothing but a tiny face towel over your privates is still fucking cold, but the place is nice, like velvet furniture and Arabic carpets nice, Yoochun inspects a couple of the artifacts thrown around the room while the crew steadily ignores him, setting up the lights and cameras and almost trips over himself when he realizes most of them are _real_.

And just when Yoochun thinks he fucking rolled _bank_ when he got this job, he walks in, a huge bright apologetic smile and the last thing Yoochun thinks is,

“Uh oh.”

He looks young, twenty maybe, and shy, and kind of awkward, god. He’s totally Yoochun’s type, he ambles over with the innocence only a twelve year old can have and smiles. Yoochun swears the boy is radiating fucking sunlight or something, and almost forgets to smile back.

He doesn't look like an AV actor, boyishly good-looking. But then the director says ‘action’ and he turns into a different person, smouldering eyes and so fucking hot Yoochun wants to fuck him into the mattress.

  


* * *

  
"Not exactly what I'd call a good idea, considering it's the first time you've met him."

"Shut up hyung."

Kim Jaejoong is Yoochun’s soulmate, the Bonnie to his Clyde, the sun to his moon, whatever. If the sex weren’t so bad, Yoochun would have proposed by now. Not that Yoochun or Jaejoong by any means is bad in bed, maybe they’re just so good, the sex actually gets boring.

Jaejoong sticks out his tongue.

“As if you’re in any position to lecture me about when I should be having sex.”

As if on cue, Yunho arrives in the kitchen, his fingers moving nimbly around his tie. Jaejoong bats his hands away and reaches to take the tie himself while Yunho stares at him adoringly.

Yunho is Jaejoong’s rich producer boyfriend, and if Yoochun wasn’t already a hundred percent convinced that Jaejoong has him wrapped around his little finger he is, when Yunho leans in to kiss him.

“Hi.” Yunho breathes against Jaejoong’s mouth. Jaejoong returns the favour, fingers curling in Yunho’s hair to pull him closer as their mouths meet again.

Jaejoong beams and kisses him, properly. “Hello.”

They’re sickeningly disgusting together. Which makes Yoochun want to throw up his breakfast, and then die of envy. Not necessarily in that order.

“I’m still here, you know.” Yoochun says, rolling his eyes when they continue making doe eyes at each other, and Yunho presses his face into Jaejoong’s neck, probably to do something completely sappy and romantic like _sniff_ him, while Jaejoong throws his head back, biting back a moan.

“Would it kill you to keep it in your pants for 5 minutes?”

“Apparently so.” Jaejoong says sadly when Yunho finally deigns to pull away with a lingering kiss. Yoochun mimics barfing all over their kitchen counter. Jaejoong seems to sense what his brain-twin is thinking because he turns to Yoochun unpleasantly. “Stop being jealous. I found him and he’s mine.”

“You guys should really consider a career in porn.” Yoochun says, matter-of-fact.

“We did, actually,” Yunho says with a wry smile, “just didn’t know if we’d be able to stop when the director yelled cut.”

Jaejoong shoots him another adoring look and they share a kiss that would kill Snow White with its sickly sweetness. They’re the brand of perfectly in love which makes the bile at the back of Yoochun’s throat rise in envious nausea. If that is even possible.

Yunho kisses Jaejoong’s cheek, taking a sip out of the coffee mug before putting it into the sink.

“I’ll see you two later. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone, or at least clean up the blood if you do.”

Yoochun smiles and waves. Yunho has a good sense of humor, and he’s a good guy and apparently, Jaejoong’s equally happy being his kept man.

Jaejoong watches him go looking like a kicked puppy once the door closes shut and he can’t follow Yunho’s silhouette with his eyes anymore.

“So what about this Kim Junsu again?”

  


* * *

  
They just do test shots today, which means a lot of standing around, and not a lot of doing anything at all. Junsu glances around awkwardly, and Yoochun catches him angling his body away from the camera self consciously.

“It’s kinda cold in here, isn’t it?” Yoochun starts, conversationally.

Junsu swivels around with a deer-in-the-headlights look, glancing around briefly before he seems to realize Yoochun is talking to him. “Um, sure.”

“So.”

Junsu scrubs a hand over face awkwardly, and Yoochun feels himself unconsciously straighten his back, like standing around naked in a cold room is something he does everyday.

“So how long have you been doing this?”

“It’s my first time. I go to college around here and a couple of friends recommended this as a part time job.” He laughs a little self deprecatingly, “it’s not much of a story.”

“I think its fascinating.” Yoochun tells him, and waits for Junsu to look up so he can catch his eye; Junsu blushes somemore, but laughs, eyes crinkling and Yoochun thinks he’s adorable.

“What’s your major?”

“Music,” Junsu says, and just like that, he seems to shed the layers of awkward shyness. “I—“

Unfortunately, that is also the time the director yells, “cut! Bed scene!” and Junsu is briskly escorted to the make up table.

  


* * *

  
Yunho glances up from the documents he’s reading to interject, “wait, so, what was this movie about again?”

Laughing, Jaejoong turns to kiss his cheek, an act that quickly degenerates into very hot and breathy mouth-on-mouth action. With a self suffering sigh, Yoochun excuses himself to get another drink.

“Babe,” he hears Jaejoong say breathlessly when they finally extricate themselves from each other, fifteen minutes later. “It’s a porno. There is never a plot with porn.”

“There is so!” Yoochun calls, petulantly from the kitchen.

“I know, I know,” Jaejoong’s laughter carries through, loud and clear from the living room, “Junsu forgot to pay his bills and conveniently answers the door, naked, just when the hot debt collector arrives.”

Yoochun pulls a bottle of expensive wine out of Yunho’s cabinet, padding back to the living room with two more crystal glasses hanging precariously from his fingers. “Hyung, you’re supposed to be supportive. This is me striking out and being my own man.”

“I’m trying.” Jaejoong says, trying (and failing) to keep a straight face. “I think its wonderful you’ve decided to become an adult film actor. It’s very…”

“Classy.” Yunho supplies, with a smile.

“Exactly.” Jaejoong says, exchanging glances with his boyfriend, his impish grin turning a little more fond. “Classy.”

“It’s not porno,” Yoochun insists, flopping down onto the couch. “We’re nude body doubles.”

“Like sex body doubles,” Jaejoong says, poking him in the side. “That’s such a step up.”

“Just wait till you see my glorious naked body playing across all the cinemas in Seoul.” Yoochun says, glaring.

“We can’t wait.”

Yoochun groans and throws a badly aimed pillow at Jaejoong, who dodges easily. “I hate you both.”

  


* * *

  
It’s been half an hour since Yoochun’s been on set. The leather restraints holding him to the bed are soft and yielding, although strong (he’s tried tugging at them, to no avail, nothing like the set Jaejoong had given him, the cheap bastard.) His arms are a little sore from the odd angle, but mostly he’s just bored, and tired of people rubbing oil on his body and touching up his make up.

That, and his nose is itchy.

Just as Yoochun thinks he might die of boredom, or fall asleep, Junsu walks in, in nothing but dark eyeliner and warm, glistening skin and then Yoochun thinks he might die from a completely different reason.

The set directors arrange Junsu artfully on the bed, body angled to catch the light just right, his muscles taut and gleaming under the warm studio lighting. Yoochun tries not to stare, but its hard, er, well, difficult when Junsu is kind of just laid out like that on a very inviting bed, looking positively _edible_.

He swallows, and makes visible efforts _not_ to fight against the restraints, especially when the corner of Junsu’s mouth tilts up in a tentative ‘hi’, right before the director yells,

“Action!”

Junsu smoulders at the camera, his eyes dark and hungry with lust. He licks his lips and Yoochun is mesmerized by the burning sensuality of the action. His eyes never leave Yoochun’s as he slides a hand down his body, touching himself, going lower to brush up his inner thighs and then sliding down the length of himself, a lazy smirk playing on his mouth. Yoochun thinks he might _die_ looking at the hotness of it all.

Junsu leans back, his head tipping back to expose the long length of his throat, as he hips buck into his hand. The air in the room is hot and heady, silent except for Junsu’s restrained moans and harsh exhalations and Yoochun is hard, painfully so. His wrists jerk involuntarily against his restraints; watching the curve of Junsu’s body, the arch of his back, his quivering muscles, Yoochun wants to lick every inch of his skin and then fuck him until he screams.

Then, Junsu pulls himself onto all fours and crawls over, and Yoochun wonders how he can make the movement look so damn hypnotizingly graceful and so damn naughty at the same time. He stops, just out of Yoochun’s reach, smile tantalizing--

  


* * *

  
“So aside from the fact that I find him embarrassingly adorable, he’s naked and _hot_ and this entire sequence has him fucking jerking off in my face half the time, which isn’t very helpful. Because I _can’t_ fucking touch him.”

Jaejoong is grumpy today, so he snorts and rolls his eyes. Yoochun can sympathise since neither of them are getting any this week, not with Yunho out of the country on a weeklong business trip, and certainly not with Kim Junsu.

“You should introduce us,” Jaejoong g, pounding the kimchi with unnecessary force. “He sounds,” _pound_ , “very,” _bash_ , “nice.”

“You know, hyung,” Yoochun says frowning, “frustrated doesn’t really go well with your complexion.”

“Sexual deprivation doesn’t go well with _anyone’s_ complexion,” Jaejoong snaps, slamming the bowl down on the counter for good measure. “So are you going to finish the story or not?”

  


* * *

  
He sees Junsu a little later, (thankfully, when they are both fully clothed); Junsu is trying to put on his muffler, but it’s tangled in his zipper and he looks so adorable Yoochun finds himself starting toward him before he even realizes it. He clears his throat, smiling like he hasn’t jerked off to Junsu’s face in the bathroom ten minutes ago.

“Hey,” Junsu says with a warm smile. Yoochun pretends he doesn’t notice the hot blush that is spreading up Junsu’s cheeks.

“Hi,” Yoochun returns, easily. “Good take today. You were amazing.”

“Uh,” Junsu says, cheeks pink as he stands, shouldering his backpack. “Thanks. You too.”

“So I figure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other for the next few weeks, so do you want to hang out? Maybe grab a bite to eat?”

 

  
"No one says grab a bite," Jaejoong says, "he must have rejected you."

“Don’t remind me,” Yoochun groans, slumping down into his seat. “Don’t fucking remind me.”

 

  
“I.” Junsu says looking conflicted, “um, I’d love to, but I have this huge musical assignment coming up tomorrow and.” He shakes his head, with a small laugh “you probably don’t want to hear about it."

 _I do_ , Yoochun almost wants to say, _I want to know everything about you_. But Junsu is already turning toward the bus stop. "I’ll see you tomorrow though?”

Yoochun lifts a hand in a short wave, then waits till Junsu’s turned the corner and perfectly out of earshot before he buries his head in his hands.

 

  
“It could have gone worse, you know.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m just trying to be positive.”

“God, I hate that Yunho hyung is going to be back tomorrow. Miserable suits you more, you know that?”

Jaejoong just laughs gaily. “Thank you.”

“Fuck you all. I’m going to go drinking.”

“Take care,” Jaejoong singsongs and Yoochun makes sure he slams the door on the way out.

 

  
Jaejoong’s half awake when he hears the door open and then close with a quiet _shick_. He waits, listens to the familiar sounds of feet padding in the living room, and then up the stairs and into the bedroom.

There’s a slight dip in the bed. “Baby?”

“Hi,” Jaejoong says, voice sleepy-happy. He rolls over so he can tuck himself against Yunho’s (gloriously) warm body. “you’re home.”

“I am,” Yunho agrees amiably, instinctively pulling him close and pressing a kiss to Jaejoong’s forehead. “I had the worst week.”

“Don’t tell me,” Jaejoong says, burrowing his face against Yunho’s chest, “I was living an empty life without you.”

Then a little chidingly, “you should have called me.”

“It’s three am, I didn’t want you to wait up.” Yunho chuckles and rolls onto his side so he can kiss Jaejoong properly, this time languid and deep. Jaejoong snuffles into his chest when they break apart and the familiarity of the action makes Yunho laugh. “God, when did we become such saps?”

Jaejoong smiles, lifting his hand to Yunho’s cheek. “I don’t know. You make me want to be disgustingly happy all the time.”

“You make me disgustingly happy all the time,” Yunho tells him, and smiles. “Or at least, that’s what my employees tell me.”

Jaejoong beams, “that’s awful.”

“I know,” Yunho laughs, “it’s awful how much I missed you. I could barely concentrate on sealing the deal.”

“Then there’s really no point in you being away from me again. It’s unproductive.”

“It is.” Yunho agrees, dipping his head to coax Jaejoong out of conversation.

“ No more business trips,” Jaejoong breathes, a moment later into Yunho’s mouth, “okay?”

Yunho’s arms tighten around him in agreement. “No more.”

“You look so tired,” Jaejoong murmurs, when they pull away. He gently pushes Yunho back into the pillows and starts dropping kisses down his chin, his neck, his chest.

“I could not be,” Yunho says, lifting his head cheerily to smile at Jaejoong.

“I’m going to exhaust you, so you can’t go to the office tomorrow.”

“Is that a bet?”

Jaejoong shifts his attention away from Yunho’s navel to nibble on Yunho’s hip bone, glancing up at Yunho from under his eyelashes. “It’s a promise.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary story of how two porn stars meet, fall in love, and get together, with a little help from their friends.

“It's cold in here isn’t it?" Junsu says, teeth chattering, he's smiling though, cheekbones pronounced against his skin, skin tinged pink from the cold. Yoochun thinks this might be his favourite angle to look at Junsu from.

His nipples have peaked, because of the cold air, and the the curve of his thigh is so, _so close_ to Yoochun’s hands, he could just reach out and.... Never mind.

Yoochun clears his throat, willing away the thought. "How've you been?"

"Okay," Junsu says, shrugging and Yoochun is impressed by how boyish he looks, even though he's completely naked and his hips are rocked right into Yoochun's. "School is taking its toll."

"Yoochun, can you grab Junsu's ass?"

"Oh.” Yoochun says and glances up at Junsu, mentally checking that he doesn't look too eager. “Is that okay?” 

Junsu smiles at him, awkwardly. Yoochun clenches the bedsheets so he doesn't accidentally flip Junsu over onto the bed and start ravishing him... or something like that. 

"Um, well which way do you want me?"

 _Every way_ , Yoochun thinks, _starting with this_. And then Junsu shifts, accidentally brushing against his groin, Yoochun chokes back a moan. "Um. This is good. This is really good."

Junsu nods, and Yoochun puts a hand tentatively on Junsu's butt, it's hard not to miss how wonderfully full that particular part of Junsu is.

"Light check," one of the guys yells.

"Hey." Changmin says, "do you mind like kneading it or something? It looks a bit too static on camera."

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Do you mind?" Yoochun asks, softer, just to Junsu.

"N.. No, go ahead." Junsu turns to give him a half reassuring look. “It’s the pride of the Kim family, my mom says.”

“Looking good, now keep it there!”

Yoochun signals ‘okay’ and turns back to Junsu, trying to ignore how close their bodies are, how Junsu’s chest brushes his every so often, how Junsu’s hips are pressed right into his, how Junsu looks, smiling down at him like that. Yeah, Yoochun kind of loves his job. 

“Doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” Junsu says, his eyes crinkling.

“So how did a music major like you wind up in a place like this?”

“Oh,” Junsu says, cheeks coloring, that seems to be his response for everything. On anyone else it would be clichéd and to be honest, kind of lame, but Junsu wears it well. “Well, it pays tuition I guess. I used to do gigs before, but that was when. Um.” 

He breaks off and glances away, “before I started living on my own.”

“Finally decided to move out?” Yoochun probes.

Junsu glances uneasily at the blanket, rubbing his thumb over the luxurious material. “I guess you could say that.” 

He glances away and clears his throat, "um. I got kicked out."

“Hey,” Yoochun says, reaching to cup Junsu’s chin, “we don’t have to talk about it.”

He’s not sure who is more surprised by the action, but he can feel Junsu’s heartbeat thudding loudly against his fingertips, can see the faint blush spread up the tips of his ears. 

Junsu looks at him, like he wants to say something important, like he wants to say something Yoochun really wants to hear, but then the moment is lost when the director yells “action,” and the openness melts from Junsu’s features and he is deliciously hot and writhing against Yoochun again, dark eyes filled with dirty promises. 

 

 

“Okay, there’s something I don’t get,” Jaejoong interrupts just before Yoochun is getting to the part where Junsu has these amazing hips that do _amazing_ things and—

“What?” He practically growls. 

“I mean, how can you be having all this meaningful conversation when you’re dick-to-dick with the guy?” Jaejoong shakes his head, “I don’t get it.”

Yoochun rolls his eyes and calls out over his shoulder, “Yunho, you should really wash out his mouth with some soap.”

Yunho just glances up good naturedly from his newspapers, “Jaejoong is really good at dirty talking. It’s one of the reasons I like him so much.”

Jaejoong blows him a kiss and Yoochun closes his eyes and counts to ten. It doesn’t really work, but it does stop him from strangling Jaejoong. 

“You guys are disgusting.” He complains and Jaejoong beams.

“We try.”

“Now do you want to hear the stupid story or not?”

 

 

The waiting room is tense with the kind of awkwardness that Yoochun is not used to having to deal with. The crew has mostly dissipated or are clearing up the props and bedsheets at the far end of the studio. And they're finally alone now, and neither Yoochun, nor Junsu, apparently, have anything to say.

Yoochun glances over at Junsu who is pulling on his jeans with single-minded concentration. Their eyes briefly meet and Junsu turns away, awkwardly.

Yoochun presses on anyway. 

"That was some shoot, huh?"

"Yeah." Junsu says and shoots Yoochun a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

Actually, what Yoochun wants to say is, that was kind of _amazing_. Maybe we should have a repeat -- without the cameras. 

But Junsu really isn't having any of that, he's lacing his boots now, and barely looking at Yoochun.

And it's awkward, and terrible, and Yoochun doesn't really understand why because they've done worse before, maybe and Junsu's always been, well, Junsu. Warm like sunshine and sweet and adorable--

Fuck it. Yoochun thinks. "Look," Yoochun starts, "maybe we should--"

But Junsu simply straightens and gives him a short, shallow bow. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Yoochun-sshi."

And leaves Yoochun staring after him in disbelief.

"Dammit."

 

 

The director waves Yoochun over just as he walks in, armed with two grande lattes from Starbucks. 

“What’s up, Changmin?”

“Hey, the editor made some last minute changes yesterday, they just got approved by the producers. Could you bring this script by Junsu’s room?”

“Sure,” Yoochun says, “are we shooting any of the new scenes today?”

“It’s nothing new,” Changmin assures him with a maniacal grin, which is really more disconcerting. “It’s just the camera angle. You’ll have to do some of the dirty work I’m afraid.”

 

 

“Wait, the director said _what?_ ”

“Would you shut up, hyung?” Yoochun says between gritted teeth as he glances around. Half of Starbucks has turned around to glare at Jaejoong’s outburst. “People can hear you.”

“It’s not like they’re listening anyway,” Jaejoong says loftily. “And can you blame me? How is that even legal here?”

“It’s _porn_.”

“ _So_?” Jaejoong asks, “that sounds downright…” Jaejoong struggles for words, waving his arms about agitatedly, “illegal.”

“Do you want to hear what happened next or not?”

Jaejoong stirs his chai latte and rolls his eyes, “okay, _fine_ , bossy. So what did he say?”

 

 

“I brought you coffee,” Yoochun says, leaning against the doorframe.

Junsu glances up from his script, dark spectacles framing his eyes. He smiles when he sees Yoochun, “hey, come in.”

He looks young, a student, Yoochun reminds himself. He really shouldn’t be working a job like this. “So,” Yoochun says, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but apparently there have been script revisions. Do you want to look over them together?”

“Yeah.”

Junsu takes the script from him, without quite looking at it. "Um. About yesterday."

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. If I. Um, came across as abrupt." 

He twitches, rubs the back of his neck. "I had a lot on my mind and I--"

"We all have our off days." Yoochun tells him, and realises, before he can stop himself, that his hand has moved of its own accord to rest on Junsu's. Junsu's hand is kind of warm and soft with pencil calluses on his index finger. 

"Um." Junsu says, and fairly blushes pink. But, to Yoochun's amazement, does not move his hand away. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yoochun says, and flashes him a million dollar grin.

 

 

Most of the guys in the circuit are openly gay or bisexual and for a reason. Camera angles can only hide so much, so most actors expect brief run-ins with blowjobs and fingering. It’s a job hazard, Junsu should have known. Nonetheless, he finds himself apologizing, on autopilot as Junsu cringes as he begins running through the script. 

“Sorry, they just threw that in.”

“It’s not,” Junsu says, looking torn, “I mean I guess I should have _known_ , right? This is porn.”

He looks so miserable Yoochun wants to hug him. If Junsu would let him, which judging by the situation doesn't look likely.

“Close your eyes,” Yoochun says brightly, “I’ll make it good.”

“I.” Junsu sighs and then takes a deep breath. “I’ve just never done this before.”

“Neither have I,” Yoochun says, “we’re both new at this whole business, we’ll figure it out together.”

Junsu looks at him for a long moment and then gives him an almost pained look. “I mean.” 

He struggles with the words, turning pinker than Yoochun has ever seen him, “been.” He glances around quickly to make sure no one’s listening. “ _with a guy_.”

“Oh.” Yoochun says. Then the realization dawns on him. That would explain a lot. “Oohhhhhhh.” 

“On…on set, I mean,” Junsu amends quickly.

“Well, neither have I.” Yoochun says brightly. “Think of it as romantic. We’ll be each other’s firsts.”

“Right,” Junsu says quietly, “um. I’m going back to my trailer.”

“Junsu, you are in your trailer.”

“Oh, um, I’m just going to need some time to digest all of this.” He says, and glances meaningfully at Yoochun, “if you could just.”

“Yeah,” Yoochun says, feeling sort of rejected (again) and excuses himself from the trailer. “Sorry.”

 

 

It is pretty damn terrible. 

“Cut,” the director yells for the sixtieth time that take. He rolls his eyes, “come on guys, it’s porn, not rocket science. Just get the hell into it. Take twenty.”

Junsu looks kind of miserable as he pulls on a bathrobe. “Sorry,” he says.

He keeps messing up at the same bit, just as Yoochun is supposed to touch him, or kiss him, he screws up the line, or pulls away or turns imploringly to the camera to ask Changmin for directions he really doesn't need. It's been hours; the staff are tired, Changmin is frustrated, Yoochun is kind of confused, and they _still_ haven’t ventured past the twelfth line.

“Stay,” Yoochun says when the film crew begin leaving the room and Junsu makes to get up. “Let’s work this out.”

“I. I just.”

“Relax,” Yoochun murmurs, pushing him gently back onto the mattress. “It’s just a scene.”

There’s a muffled sound at the back of Junsu’s throat and Yoochun looks, like really looks at him, and is not surprised to see that he looks terrified. “It’s just. I.”

“I’ve never.” Junsu says, and then looks imploringly at Yoochun like it’s supposed to mean something. 

And then it suddenly clicks and Yoochun can’t believe he’s been so _stupid_. And of _course_ because its not like it isn’t completely written in Junsu’s expression, the tense curve of his back. 

“So this whole time you’ve never…?”

Junsu can’t meet Yoochun’s stare, “I’m _Catholic_ ,” he says quietly, like that should explain everything.

He turns his head away, twisting his fingers together awkwardly until Yoochun finally gets the message.

“Oh. You’re kidding.” Yoochun says, and Junsu shakes his head, flush rising to the highest points of his cheekbones and god, Yoochun just wants to hold him and tell him he’s an idiot because clearly, he shouldn’t even be in this stupid goddamned studio—

“I’ll take you through it,” Yoochun says, in what he hopes sounds reassuring, Junsu swallows hard, watching him, his eyes darting back and forth between the camera and Yoochun’s mouth. 

“Set up is going to take a while,” the director calls, “Yoochun, Junsu, you guys can stay on the bed for now, but make sure you don’t smudge your make up.”

“Got it,” Yoochun calls. 

To Junsu, he lowers his voice and says, “but you were so comfortable with everything else—“

“I’m a good actor,” Junsu jokes, weakly, although he looks like he might throw up anytime now. “And none of that stuff was… _intimate_.”

Yoochun thinks Junsu jerking off in front of him is pretty intimate. He clears his throat, “God. You’re so. Fuck, Junsu. Why didn’t you say anything?” _Then we could have gone slow, I could’ve made it good for you._

Junsu just shakes his head. “I didn’t want to make it a big deal, and besides, it’s not like I didn’t know what I was getting myself into.”

“You don’t,” Yoochun says, “and that’s perfectly understandable. I just, let me do this right, okay?”

“Wait, I need to. I just need to wrap my head around this.”

“Don’t think too much,” Yoochun advises, he leans over Junsu, skin against skin, strokes Junsu’s cheek, until Junsu glances back up at him, eyes tentative. “Has anyone told you you’re kind of beautiful?”

Junsu ducks his head and flushes a little, going redder than before, to Yoochun’s amusement, “not really, no.”

Yoochun tilts his head, slowly, so Junsu feels his breath fanning across his face, and then closer, closer so their lips almost graze. “Well, they’re idiots because you are.”

Junsu swallows hard, and Yoochun follows the motion of his Adams apple, moving to mouth Junsu’s throat. Junsu lets out a quiet sigh. 

“Relax,” Yoochun says encouragingly, “we’ll work up to it.”

“Right,” Junsu says, but he’s still tense beneath Yoochun, and for some reason it shouldn’t be that sexy.

Yoochun splays his fingers across Junsu’s chest, stroking his skin with just the pads of his fingertips while he assaults Junsu’s throat with his tongue. Junsu’s mouth drops open, his eyelashes fanning his cheeks, cheeks pink, and his breath comes in soft, almost pained groans, like he’s trying to keep them silent. 

“Um, Yoochun,” Junsu says, high and breathy, fingernails digging into Yoochun’s shoulder, when Yoochun dips his head to tongue his nipple, “um, when I said I hadn’t been with a guy, I really meant that I haven’t even kissed. Um. Anyone.”

 

 

“You said he’d never been with a guy. Aren’t you moving kind of fast for the poor kid?”

Yoochun’s smile is as bright as the sun. “I said he’d never been with a guy. Before me.”

 

 

Yoochun starts slowly, first brushing their mouths together, and when Junsu doesn’t pull away, he nudges Junsu’s lips apart with his own, experimentally licking the roof of Junsu’s mouth. Junsu lets out a shaky breath, but his fingers come up to claw Yoochun’s arm of their own accord, and Yoochun takes that as enough encouragement to keep going. He curls his tongue around Junsu’s coaxing at first, until Junsu shyly responds, tongue darting hesitantly to moisten Yoochun’s lips. 

They remain like that for a while, just coy flirting and then Junsu _really_ gets the hang of it, and then their mouths are tangling, and Junsu is arching off the bed, fingers digging painfully delicious bruises into Yoochun’s shoulder, gasping and moaning and being so goddamned irresistible that Yoochun thinks he might die of how hot this all is. 

Then Changmin, the smug cockblocking bastard yells, “cut!”

And Junsu pulls away blindly, stumbling backward and away from Yoochun with this wide-eyed terror in his eyes that almost makes Yoochun think he imagined all of the breathy reciprocal noises Junsu made up. But that can’t be it, even his imagination isn’t that amazing. 

“Finally,” Changmin says annoyed, and ushers them off the bed. “Study the script for tomorrow. And keep the tension going. I like it!”

Junsu grabs his bathrobe and gives him a stiff, shallow bow before fairly running for the door.

 

 

“I don’t get it, hyung.” Yoochun says, shaking his head. “It was going so well, I _know_ he was turned on, I could feel it.”

“Oh honey,” Jaejoong says distractedly, “I’m sure he was.”

Yoochun scowls. “You’re so supportive, you know that.”

Jaejoong grins and goes back to skyping with Yunho, who just left the house an hour ago, and is sitting in his office, _not doing anything except making kissy faces at Jaejoong._

 

 

They have a break in between shootings and Yoochun spends them writing songs, except he keeps getting distracted by the thought of Junsu's warm skin, and his warm mouth and the way he _sounded_. So really, he sits in front of his piano and writes song over song about Junsu's body and how much he wants to... Do things. And about _feelings_. And then he progresses on to stupider songs about how Junsu shouldn't be running away and how much he wants to protect his little bunny rabbit, which. Er. Really is a deep, meaningful metaphor for Yoochun's everlasting love and devotion.

Jaejoong calls and fake-retches for a full minute into the receiver before sharply telling Yoochun, that he can keep pathetically pining over Junsu but should keep the bunny rabbits out of it.

 

 

Yoochun runs to set, a coffee in one hand, the script haphazardly tucked under his free arm. And it would figure it’s barely his first month into work and he’s _late_ , in fact he shouldn’t have even bothered coming because the director will probably fire him before he even gets his sorry ass there like yesterday.

Naturally, the first thing that filters into his brain is Junsu’s soft, breathy moans and then Junsu, leaning back in a massage chairs, toes curled and neck tight with tensions, his breath escaping in kind of desperate sounding gasps.

Um. Yoochun will never look at that chair the same way again.

He stands over Junsu, and Junsu meets his gaze with a half bleary half sated look which is kind of hot if it weren’t for the fact that it’s a _massage chair_ making Junsu make all these lovely noises that Yoochun couldn’t drag from his throat.

 

 

“This is new levels of pathetic.”

“I know.”

“You’re jealous of an inanimate object.”

“I _know_.”

“It’s a fucking chair, Yoochun-ah.”

“I know.”

Jaejoong tilts his head to examine him, pauses, then concludes. “You need to see a doctor.”

 

 

Junsu catches him staring and practically leaps up from the chair, “Yoochun?”

“Hi,” Yoochun says, sheepishly, knowing he’s been caught, “you’re early.”

The two week break has treated Junsu well, he looks less flustered, and more well rested, although that could possibly be because he had been hogging the massage chair. And massage chairs are known to be good for, uh, relaxing. And things.

Junsu takes a deep breath, “um."

And Yoochun thinks, oh no, because "ums" are never good. 

Except then Junsu follows it up by saying, "I was wondering, maybe you want to get breakfast with me.”

And Yoochun had been prepared for a lot of things - _sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. Let’s never do that again._ had been number one on his list, but clearly, clearly, never this. 

“Um," Yoochun repeats, stupidly and watches Junsu's hopeful expression fade, slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah! Junsu, sure, I’d love to.”

“About the last time—"

“Don’t worry about it.”

So maybe Yoochun _does_ want to talk about it. Why Junsu ran away, why Junsu _looked_ like that, but when Junsu smiles at him, shy and sweet like honey and sunshine, all Yoochun really wants to do is smile back, and bask in it. 

 

 

“So what did you talk about over breakfast?” Jaejoong wiggles his eyebrows.

“You really shouldn’t be this interested.” Yoochun tells Jaejoong sternly and Jaejoong shrugs.

“I like happy endings.”

“I think the two of you should break up.”

Yunho, who is reading a newspaper on the couch, turns to him quizzically and Yoochun glares as Jaejoong blows him a kiss from the kitchen.

“I preferred when you were all depressed and lonely.”

Jaejoong shrugs, and as Yoochun’s glare begins to sharpen, waves Yunho off so he doesn’t come into the kitchen. “Get used to it. I don’t think this is going to wear off for the next decade or so, Yoochun-ah. He’s the one. I know it. I knew it the first time we kissed.”

Yoochun sighs, watching the way Jaejoong is still looking at Yunho read the newspaper, googly eyed. And can’t find it in himself to say anything scathing. 

“I know.” 

Jaejoong turns to him and smiles, “right?”

“Absolutely. So can we get back to talking about getting me a boyfriend now?”

“Ohhh. Right. So what happened?”

 

 

They’re on the bed again and Yoochun has this terrible case of déjà-vu, in a good way. Junsu is spread out beneath him, gorgeous, as ever, but he looks distracted, and Yoochun finds him playing with the thin leather necklace on his throat. A delicate silver cross hangs from his neck.

Without realizing it, Yoochun reaches for it, rubbing the pad of his index finger down the cross front, leaving a smear of fingerprint behind. “What is this?”

“It’s a cross,” Junsu says, slowly, like Yoochun is a young child. “I haven’t been going to church lately, so.”

“You’re religious.” Yoochun says, its not a question. 

“I,’ Junsu says and there's a slight defensive edge in his voice, “I try to be.”

“It’s hard, isn’t it, in this line of work?”

“I try to keep my work and private life separate.”

“Junsu,” Yoochun says as Junsu turns away. He’s obviously struck a chord in the younger man. 

“Look,” he says, and then waits for Junsu to turn reluctantly back to him, “I’m not judging you, okay? And maybe this is the most inappropriate time to say it, since we’re both naked and lying on a bed and it’s clear that you’re not comfortable with any of this but--, I think you’re fascinating. I have since the moment you walked on set. And I just want to get to know you, that’s it.” 

Junsu watches him for a long moment and for a second Yoochun wonders if he’s said too much, if Junsu is finally going to bolt, screaming in the opposite direction. Fuck, he doesn’t even know if Junsu is gay in the first place, but then Junsu tilts his head, a movement so subtle Yoochun would have missed it if they weren’t mere inches from each other. And lifts his chin so they’re mouths meet, soft, tentative, the barest brush of lips on lips. 

They start like that, slow, steady, Yoochun giving Junsu plenty of leeway to turn and run, except Junsu doesn’t. His hands skitter across Yoochun’s skin like he can’t decide what to do with them, and then slide into Yoochun’s hair, tugging him closer.

Then Yoochun coaxes Junsu’s mouth open with an experimental slide of tongue against his mouth and then Junsu moans and they’re _kissing_ , wet and hot, mouths sliding against each other. 

Yoochun pulls away reluctantly, to breathe and watches Junsu’s flushed face and the way his hair bunches up in a million different directions. 

“Are we okay?” Yoochun murmurs, running his hand through Junsu’s hair to stop at the base of his neck. “You’re not going to run after the most amazing make out session I’ve had in my life, are you?”

Junsu cracks a smile at that. 

“Sorry,” he says, “I just didn’t really know what to do with myself.”

Yoochun uses his hands as leverage, tugging Junsu up so he can kiss him again.

“Nothing. Just be you.” He says, “and kiss me somemore.”

 

 

 

“That’s not how it happened,” Junsu protests in a small voice, 6 months later. His cheeks are heated up pink all the way to the tips of his ears and Yoochun still thinks he looks adorable.

“It is,” Yoochun insists while Jaejoong turns away hiding a small smile. 

“Would you guys just coordinate the story already? It’s bad enough that you were late, but _lying_ about it?”

“Well maybe just the part about the shower head was a _little_ exaggerated,” Yoochun says smugly.

"But not the part where Junsu slipped and fell on your c--mmpff."

"Hello love," Yunho interrupts fondly, against Jaejoong's mouth. Jaejoong makes a muffled happy sound at the back of his throat and leans back into him. 

"Let's not frighten the guests before we've had dinner."

He turns back to Junsu, whose fingers are enclasped loosely in Yoochun's, and smiles.

"Junsu?" Yunho says, smile warm and wonderful, "it's nice to finally see you in the flesh. We've heard so much about you."


End file.
